Museverse: Gaiden
A part-writing-exercise for Jess, a part-parody of Mutant Ninja Turtles: Gaiden, this is a fanfic which contains - but is not limited to - lulz, violence, WTF-ery, character/author death, and a bit of breaking the fourth wall. Humans Jess The "keeper" of three muses plus one from Dani. She dies in the prologue due to a possessed katana. She parodies Splinter (who also dies in the prologue). Not much is mentioned about Jess in M:G, other than that she'd been raising the muses to protect humans in secret for two years preceding the prologue. Dani Athenia Official "keeper" of Julie, but later the unofficial keeper of Dante and Vergil when they arrive a few years after the prologue. Her name parodies "Athens", similarily to "Sparda" parodying "Sparta". She aims to be a writer in M:G, but finds it troublesome. Her own character parodies parts of Shadow Jones and April. She used to have two dogs named Dante and Vergil who died before the Sparda muses arrived, and is also known to get into a rage when she fails at important parts of video games. Mitsuko Niigata/Madge/Olivia Caitlin/OC Mitsuko Niigata was said to have died by a rabid Palkia-morph muse fifteen years after the prologue, but is soon revealed to be the rabid muse itself, although its rabidness proved to be false. She loves scarves and often goes to Dani when her own mother is busy. Her best friend is Tsuruko and her cousin is Murasaki. After Madge reveals her identity once she woke up to find herself a muse, Roza gave her the name "Olivia Caitlin" or "OC" for short. She parodies Renoir. Tsuruko Madge's best friend and next-door neighbor. She is a very shy, yet very trusting, individual. She parodies Daivanna. Murasaki Madge's favorite cousin, who refers to Madge as "Mitsu" while she is referred to as "Muki". She parodies Carole. Muses Roza Taylor The hotheaded one of the group, Roza is actually Jess's self-insert from a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fanfic, even if she proves to be wildly different from her keeper. After the prologue, she seems to have a drinking and smoking problem. She took Madge in to be her student, renaming and training the newborn muse, although not without a few cuffs to the head. Roza's not above using manipulation to get what she wants, but that is a spoiler for another day. She parodies Raphael, but carries two guns and a knife instead of sais. Krystal Regi The level-headed and devoted muse of the group, Krystal was born from a Pokemon fanfiction where she had originally been a Regice-turned-human. Krystal killed Jess on her keeper's orders, but left for the Inner in order to both regain her keeper's honor and to find out who sent the katana. She parodies Leonardo, but doesn't appear to carry a weapon. Glass The intellectual yet cold-hearted one of the group, Glass had originally been created as a mere villain for Krystal to kill. However, during the events between the prologue and the first chapter, Glass retreats into herself after Jess is killed. She helps Roza steal Madge away from the lab where the "rabid" muse had been held. She parodies Donatello, but uses her left arm as a weapon, the limb being made of ice. Julie Bright-hearted and serious are both traits that describe Julie, the former being her personality before the prologue while the latter was taken upon when Jess had died. During the fifteen years, she'd been living with Dani and writing novels as Anon with a fake name so her muse nature wouldn't be found out. She parodies Michelangelo, and seems to use a .45 and a knife. Dante and Vergil Sparda Nocturnal muses hunting punks in contrast to a demon hunter and his elder twin probably wasn't the first thing the Sparda twins expected when they arrived into the world a few years after the prologue, but that's the fate they had to take to avoid muse hunters. These two parody parts of Shadow Jones while also parodying Casey (although the latter is more on Dante's part). These two are revealed to remain near Dani, but have a separate apartment for themselves. Important Concepts Muses As Roza once mentioned, muses are beings born from creative force. A few years after the prologue, muses were hunted down like the witches of Salem were, although the killings weren't so public. Muses were born from both creative force and the help of a mysterious place known as the Inner, which is said to be controlled by the Dark Powers. Not much else is known about muses, other than the fact that before the prologue, they were also categorized according to their powers. The Inner Not much is known about this place, other than the fact that it was created by the Dark Powers and that muses are born from there. However, there does seem to be ways to enter this enigmatic place, but only if a muse's keeper dies. Category:Fanfics/Fanart